Big Four (2007)
by LDisneyNerd17
Summary: The Big Four (Elsa, Anna, Punzie, and Merida) grow apart after their final defeat of Ursula. But when strange things are happening in New York City as ancient creatures threaten the world, the Big Four must reunite as a team to save it.
1. Prolongue

Four Princesses, Four Sisters, Brought into the world of New York, Adapted with magical powers, They battled many villains and foes before defeating their archenemy; Ursula. 

But now a greater evil is poised to destroy their very sisterhood. An evil born 3000 years ago. It was in that time that a warrior king named Yoatl...led a brotherhood that fought side by side with one purpose: To conquer all the kingdoms of the world. Nothing could stand in their way...as they left a trail of destruction behind them. 

In his quest, the warrior learned of a constellation...known as the Stars of Kikan. Every 3000 years, the stars would align...opening a portal to a world of unknown power. He became immortal...but at a price. His brotherhood was turned to stone. And upon the portal's opening...13 monsters were released into our world.

The warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth...unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. And the monsters that were unleashed...continue to plague mankind to this very day.


	2. Chapter One - Spirit Of The Wilderness

On an early morning in a village of a Jungle, a group of thieves were stealing a man's money.

"As I said before, if I don't get what I want, I can take it." The leader thief says as she throws the man down on the ground.

"Papa!" A little girl got out of another thief's grip and went to her dad.

The thieves got in a Jeep and took off with the people's money and prized possessions.

The thieves drove to a path in the jungle.

"Ha, look at this fellas! We're gonna be filthy rich if we keep this up." The Leader Thief says.

Suddenly, a tree falls in their path. The Jeep stopped by the time it fell on the ground. The leader thief looked at her thieves with aggravation.

"What are you waiting for, dimwits?! Move it!" She says.

Two thieves got out but as they were close to the tree, vines came down and dragged them. One thief went by a bush but he got pulled in. The leader thief and her other thief went out the Jeep and the two thieves, from the vine trap, fell down, unconscious. The other thief got terrified and ran away. The leader thief pulled out her sword and walked further forward.

"Show yourself! You have no idea who your dealing with!" She yelled.

The leader thief looked around until she saw eyes from a bush. She ran away and fell down a hill. She got back while still holding onto her sword.

"I'm not afraid of you! I don't even believe in ghosts!" She says.

Suddenly, a female figure landed in front of the leader thief. She had strawberry blonde hair in two back ponytails, hazel eyes, peach skin, and light pink lips. She's wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt, light blue leggings, a black belt, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

She pulls out a golden katana blade from her belt. The leader thief charges with a yell but the female figure prepares her sword and charges.

Outside the jungle, birds fly as they heard the leader thief scream in pain

Back in the village, the villagers moved out of the way as they saw the Jeep drive in with no one inside. Everyone grabbed their money and their prized possessions back. The little girl looked at a tree and saw the female figure wearing a blue cloak, smiling sweetly.

"The Spirit of the Wilderness." The little girl whispers.

At sunset, the little girl points at the tree where the female figure was Journalist Lilo Pelika and her best alien friend; Stitch.

"There. That's where I saw her." The little girl says.

Lilo was wearing a red tank top with white flowers, blue jeans, blue shoes, and black sunglasses. Stitch had black sunglasses as well.

Lilo puts her sunglasses on her head and looks at the tree. "Thank you. You should probably get home now." Lilo says as she and Stitch started walking in the jungle.

"Do you mean you know the spirit?" The little girl asks.

Lilo turns back, smiling. "She's more than just a spirit." She says. Then, she continues to go in the jungle.

In the Jungle, Stitch used his claws to cut off any leafs in their way. Lilo finds a gun with a sword cut on it.

"Anna's been here. She must've cut this thing hard." Lilo says feels the gun.

Stitch sniffs it and looks back at Lilo. "Oh yeah, that's her." He says pointing at the gun.

Suddenly, Stitch hears a twig snap and growls in the direction. Lilo looks over and doesn't see anything.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello?" Lilo calls out.

She and Stitch walk further to the direction until they fell down a hole. Stitch grabs Lilo's hand and uses his claw to grab hold of the edge. Stitch felt a human hand take his and pulled him and Lilo up. They both had shocked expressions on their faces when they saw who it was.

"Aloha, my Ohana." The female figure says. She had a happy smile to see Lilo and Stitch. It was their old friend, Anna Arendelle.

"Anna." Lilo says.

At night, Anna made a campfire for her, Lilo and Stitch.

"So, how did you knew I was here?" Anna asks as she sits on a log.

"Newspapers reported a mysterious female warrior protecting a local village. Just got an easy guess." Lilo smirks.

"You always did have an adventurous attitude, Lilo." Anna chuckles.

"Yeah well, our adventures haven't been the same without you." Lilo says.

"Yeah. Anyway, how's living in the new house going for you guys?" Anna asks.

"Oh it's great. April and Casey always come by to hang out." Lilo says.

"How's Hiro?" Anna asks.

"He's fine. He spends a lot of time with Baymax and Violet, still lives with his parents, and he misses you." Lilo says.

"And the Turtles?" Anna asks, with concern.

"They're still...waiting for Leo to return." Lilo says.

"He was supposed to be back a year ago. But he doesn't write anymore." Stitch says.

Anna went back to the fire with sad eyes. She remembered meeting Leonardo and they did almost every mission together that involved alien invasion and Shredder working with Ursula on a domination scheme. She even remembered herself and Leonardo leaving to their jungle missions. She misses him and her family very much.

"Anna, things aren't looking good back at home." Lilo says.

"Oh how bad can it be? Punzie's probably got something fun in the lab." Anna says.

At Punzie's lab. Rapunzel Corona was talking to a customer with her headset.

Punzie had a huge braid of golden hair, green eyes, and pink lips. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark purple shirt, light purple leggings, a black belt, and wears no shoes.

While Anna is away, Punzie took an advantage of being a social agent to people in the kingdom of Corona.

"Sir, you do know that your land is public. That means you're going to share." She tells her first interview.

"If you can't get his fiddling out of your head, then just have hearbuds." She tells her second interview.

"I strongly suggest that you feed every cat and kitten at Fountain Square." She tells her third interview.

"But Punzie's such an amazing inventor, why would she take a job like that?" Anna asks.

"At least she's keeping progress." Lilo says.

"Well, if she's doing that, then who's keeping an eye on Merida?" Anna asks.

"Mer's gotten into the...coaching activity." Lilo says.

At Roosevelt High School, the football team is practicing for their big game. They work very hard with the help of their football coach; Merida Dunbroch.

Merida has big red curly hair tied in a high ponytail, teal eyes, and light pink lips. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a orange skirt, light orange leggings, a black belt, and brown tennis shoes.

"Alright boys, we got a big game tomorrow. I wanna see you kick! I wanna see you catch! And I don't wanna see you go pee pee in your big boy pants! Get your head in motion!" Merida yells.

"Yes Coach!" The football players say.

Merida smiles as her team does excellent. "I love my job." She sighs.

"She's a big hit." Stitch says.

"Alright, let's here it, what's Elsa been up to?" Anna asks.

"No one really knows. She just meditates all day." Lilo says.

"But what does she do all night?" Anna asks.

On top of the Brooklyn Bridge, Elsa Snow looks at the city in her vigilante outfit. She is known as Blue Spark.

She has bleach blonde hair in a lower back bun, blue eyes, and red lips. She was wearing a Blue armored suit with a red bolt in the middle, a blue helmet, a black belt, and blue boots.

"Warning, robbery at Fifth And Third Bank on East Hawk Street." Elsa's electronic personal assistant says.

"Thanks for the location, Sam." Elsa says as she put on her helmet.

"Of Course, Snow Queen." Sam says.

Elsa jumps off the bridge and her thrusters turn on making her fly in the city.

At the Bank, a gang of woman robbers got out of the bank.

"Good work girls, I'd say this was successful." The leader robber says.

"Hey look guys! An 80's Smurf phone!" The new robber says making the leader roll her eyes.

"Yes, now let's get out of here." The leader robber says as they all move towards the alley.

As the robbers were about to get in the car, Blue Spark came down and swap two robbers away. The other three robbers looked back and pulled out their guns. Blue spark shot a huge shock wave at the leader robber and knocked out another robber. The last robber attempted to shoot her but Blue Spark moves the gun to the wall before the gun fires. Blue Spark zapped her unconscious. Blue Spark heard police sirens and quickly went up to the rooftop.

As the police arrived at the alley, they saw the robbers knocked out with some electricity on them.

"Blue Spark. Just like the Nightwatcher, she's always busting out crimes." An officer says.

Blue Spark took off her helmet and put a hand on her chin.

"Nightwatcher? I wonder who that is." Elsa whispers to herself.

"Your training period ended a year ago and Ariel says you don't write anymore." Lilo says.

"Ariel sent me here to become a better leader, I can't go back as a failure. Besides these people need me more than my family." Anna says.

"If your mother was here, she would ask where is your true home." Lilo says.

"I don't know, I... I need some time to make my decision." Anna says.

"Your sisters need you, Anna. They're lost without you." Lilo closed her eyes at that thought. When she opened them, Anna was gone. "Anna!" Lilo yells.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other with worried expressions.


	3. Chapter Two - Life Without Anna

One day in New York City, Merida was skateboarding from school to her apartment. She wore a green sleeve-less shirt with an orange heart in the middle, ripped up jeans, a Pixar ball patch on the jeans, and brown tennis shoes. She skates through construction sites, the playground, and stair rails to get to her apartment. She stops by her apartment and answers the button.

"Who is it?"

Merida sighs and answers.

"It's me, Floyd. Merida, your neighbor." Merida says. Merida doesn't get an answer so she groans a little. "I'm the girl that you yell who runs around in the halls."

The door opens and Merida walks in. She goes to room 402 and unlocks the room with her key. She shuts the door and takes her skateboard gear in the living room.

"The athlete is home!... Guys?... Anyone?... Hello?...Oh whatever, this place used to be fun." Merida says.

Merida sits down and watches TV. She catches up on the news about the Nightwatcher and Blue Spark, the vigilantes of New York City. She smiles.

"I remember how fun it was; taking out bad guys, showing off our powers, and saving the world! But of course, it was also fun doing it with the Turtles." Merida says.

Punzie walks to the dining table with her laptop. She wore a elbow length sleeved purple shirt with a purple heart in the middle, blue jeans, a paint brush patch on the jeans, and grey tennis shoes.

"It was fun, Merida. But we don't have anymore crime to fight. Ever since Anna got sent off to who knows where, we're left here at home with nothing to do but do some hobbies." Punzie says.

"You spoke like a true has been." Elsa says, coming in. She wore a shoulder length blue shirt with a red heart in the middle, ripped jeans, a skull patch on the jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Well, look who just woke up. I suppose you think the two vigilantes out there are some kind of heroes." Punzie says.

"It beats sitting in here while crime is still out there." Elsa says walking over to her two sisters.

"So, go out or something. Merida and I are always doing our hobbies and you're always in your room on your phone all day." Punzie says.

"First of all, I'm not the whole hobby kind of girl. And second of all." Elsa raised her fist above Punzie, causing her to gasp.

"Elsa Snow."

Elsa and Punzie look over to see their mother, Ariel Triton. She wore a sea green kimono with a purple belt, fish patterns on the bottom, a pink seashell hair piece, and purple star earrings.

"Enough."

"See what happens when you lose your temper?" Punzie says.

"Ugh. I got to go back in my room, low battery." Elsa says walking back in her room.

"Why couldn't she get sent away." Punzie says, going back to her laptop.

"Rapunzel, you know Elsa misses Anna dearly. We all do. That doesn't mean you still have to be mean to her, she'll come through at her own time." Ariel says.

Punzie looks back to her mother about her words. She frowns and so does Ariel. Everyone knows that Anna misses them as much as they miss her.


	4. Chapter Three - Meeting Mr Winters

On the docks, Lilo and Stitch wait patiently for April to meet up with them. Stitch soon spots April walking towards them. He taps Lilo's shoulder and she looks at his direction.

"There you are." Lilo smiles.

"Sorry it took long, Casey's late again." April says.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll call Hiro." Lilo says. She pulls out her phone and calls Hiro.

At Hiro's garage; Hiro was working on a few adjustments, Baymax was watching a cat video, and Violet was sleeping on the couch. Hiro's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hiro, it's Lilo. Stitch and I really need an extra hand with something April has."

"What kind of thing?" Hiro asks.

"I think it's some statue from a village."

"Alright. I'm getting ready. Hey, did you find my sister?" Hiro asks, getting his jacket on.

"I did but she needs time to think about her decision. Look, I really need you, Baymax, and Violet to be here."

"Ok." Hiro says, with a sigh.

Some time later, the friends meet up and walk to the room of Winters.

"Mr. Winters." April introduced.

"Miss. O'Neil." Winters shakes her hand. He spots Lilo and Stitch and smiles. "Miss Lilo, it's a pleasure to meet you and Stitch."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Winters." Lilo says.

"Aloha." Stitch greeted.

Winters shakes their hands and walks over to Hiro, Baymax, and Violet.

"Mr. Hamada, it's nice to meet you and your robot companion." Winters shakes Hiro's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Winters." Hiro says.

"I am Baymax, a personal healthcare companion." Baymax greets.

"He knows that, Baymax." Violet says.

Winters takes her hand and kisses it making Hiro glare at the scene.

"And lovely Ms. Parr. Nice to meet you." Winters says. Then he walks to the box.

"And this is my associate, Casey Jones." April said.

"Nice to meet you, Kenny." Winters said as he quickly shook Casey's head and totally ignored him.

"Boyfriend. It's Casey." Casey said, shaking his hand from the pain of Winter's hand.

"So you were successful?" Winters asked April.

"Yes. The fourth general." April answered. "I want to ask before I go. I want to ask you before I go...if I could take one last look?"

Winters smiled with a nod as he and April opened the crate.

"I believe this is the one they call General Akeela?" April said as she walked closer to the statue.

"It's actually Aguila, but that was a good try." Winters corrected. "These statues may appear to be only stone...but they're like family to me. I didn't choose them. Friends you can choose, but never your family."

"Okay, then." April said, glancing at Winters with an uneasy look on her face. She took her leave. "Take care, Mr. Winters."

The group of friends left the room and Winters stares out the window, unaware that two kunoichis were staring at him from a floor above.

"If you've come to kill me, could you make it fast?" Winters asked. He didn't even turned his gaze from the window. "I've got a shareholders' meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it."

Karai and Melody jumped down and five Foot Clan soldiers were with them.

"If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already." Karai said.

"The Foot Clan, Karai, and I have come to hear your offer." Melody says.

"Well, it appears that today is my lucky day." Winters declared.

"We must warn you, we do not come cheap." Karai added.

"Does it look like money is of any concern to me?" Winters questioned with wonder. "Only time is of the essence, my dear."

"Since you're so rich and powerful, what is it we could possibly have to offer you?" Melody asked.

"I need you two to be my eyes and ears. I have some friends coming to town that I'd like to roll out the red carpet for." Winters explained as he fixed the cuffs of his suit on his waists. "Greet them warmly and bring them to me."

"And how will we know these friends?" Karai asked.

"Don't worry, they're impossible to miss." Winters responded.

"I got the feeling we'll have more fun working for you." Melody said with a small grin.


	5. Chapter Four - Blue Spark’s Reveal

On the streets of New York, a robber was just exiting with a bag of cash. She had a gun in her hand with the other holding the bag.

"And don't even try to call the cops." She said.

Suddenly, a chain made of strong ice grabs the robber and puts her up on the rooftop.

The robber groaned. "Again?!"

She looked up and gasped at the sight of Blue Spark.

"Back for more fun, huh? Oh you've just made my night." Blue Spark says.

A sudden whistle interrupted the conversation. Blue Spark looks over and sees a boy in purple and red armor. He sits on top of a robot in red armor. It was her younger brother and robot friend; Hiro Hamada and Baymax.

"And we thought we were the only ones handling the crimes." Hiro says.

"Oh no." Elsa clears her throat and speaks deeply. "Sir, I think I got this under control."

"Oh really? Then at least give me and my buddy some time for action. Drop the act, Elsa. I know it's you."

"Listen little boy, I- wait." Blue Spark groans. "You knew?!"

"I have scanned you as Blue Spark. I can tell it is Elsa." Baymax says.

"It wasn't that hard, sis. I knew you'd be out here as this vigilante and do some fighting." Hiro says as he takes off his helmet.

Elsa takes off her helmet. "It's that obvious, huh?"

The three friends heard a noise and saw the thief trying to get away. Elsa and Hiro smirked and put their helmets back on to deal with the thief.

"Looks like I got another sidekick." Hiro says.

"Yeah, right. You're the sidekick." Elsa says.

The thief ended up being tied up in the dumpster in an alley while Elsa, Hiro, and Baymax sat on a rooftop.

"I admit it, I don't want to give up being a hero. This is what mother always trained us for. So when she sent Anna out for vacation, I kind of gave up on her return. I mean, I miss her a lot. If Anna was here right now, she wouldn't t let the bad guys take care of this place. I'm only doing this for her." Elsa says.

"Come on, is she really gonna be happy about you being a vigilante?" Hiro asks.

"I don't know. I'm probably dead meat if she found out. I can hardly get to sleep with the train waking me up. I don't even know if it's good enough for me." Elsa says.

"I understand, Elsa. I miss Anna too but I've got other things to work out. Like my parents, Violet, home, I just want things back the way they were." Hiro says.

"It'll work out, bro." Elsa says with a smile.


	6. Chapter Five - Anna Returns Home

In Winters Tower, Mr. Winters walked into a secret room that stored the four statues and placed small devices on each statue's chest before stepping away from them to watch the small devices activating themselves.

"Arise, my brothers. Arise, dear sister." Mr. Winters said. "The Stars of Kikan align. All ye generals, wake from your stone slumber."

The four small devices had revived the four glowing statues as a red energy moved from top to bottom on them, making one of the generals move his fingers.

On a dark night, a white helicopter was coming into New York City. Anna was standing in the helicopter for her flight. She looked at the illuminating city up ahead with a small smile and then sprang off the helicopter. In a few seconds, she unleashed her golden glider. She soared high up above and around the water with a playful smile.

Then, Anna landed on the rooftop of her apartment. She put her glider away and walked inside her home.

Inside the apartment, Anna quietly entered by having her house key. She sees Merida and Punzie sleeping in the living room while the tv was still on. Merida slept peacefully while using her arms like a pillow and curled up on the right side of the couch. Punzie slept peacefully as well while she slightly snores and resting on the left side of the couch. Anna smiled affectionately as she watched her younger sisters sleeping peacefully. She then took a glance at the dojo room and walked to the doors. As Anna opened the doors slightly, Ariel was mediating as she sensed her eldest daughter standing outside of the room.

"Come in and kneel, my daughter." Anna spoke.

Anna walked forward in front of Ariel and knelt down on her knees to the floor.

"I have returned home, mother." Anna said as she looked down to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry that I failed on my team. I was so caught up in my own world that I forgot about the family and friends I cared about."

Ariel stood up from the floor and slowly conjured a golden medal in her hand. The medal was in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an blue octagon in the center.

"But now you are much stronger since your journey, my daughter." Ariel said.

Anna looked up at her mother and got up on her feet as Ariel placed the medal around Anna's neck.

"Your strength is now needed here for your sisters." Ariel said sadly. "Your absence has been very difficult for them, but I do need you to talk to Elsa after you both repaired your bond and I know she will never expose it on her own."

"I'm positive that the team will be back in shape again, mother." Anna said determinedly.

"Good." Ariel said with a nod. "Act as one to strengthen your battles."

Anna and Ariel hugged each other.

"I've missed you, Anna." Ariel said with a smile.

"I've missed you too, mother." Anna smiled back.

Ariel and Anna broke their hug.

"Elsa, your sister is home." Ariel called.

Elsa opened the door and walked in the dojo with a yawn. She wore a white night tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Hey." Anna greeted.

"Hey, sis." Elsa responded. She ran forward and hugged Anna. "Welcome back home, Anna."

"Trust me, it's good to be home." Anna smiled as she hugged back.

"Well, let me get the girls." Elsa grinned.

Elsa went in the living room and woke her younger sisters up. Punzie wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. Merida wore an green sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey, girls, Anna's back." Elsa said.

"Huh?" Punzie mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to look around and spotted Anna. "Anna!"

"Hey, Punzie." Anna grinned as she hugged the long haired princess.

"Anna? OMG! It's really you!" Merida beamed happily as she looked up at Anna from the couch and hugged her oldest sister. "I miss you, sis!"

"Yeah, I miss you too, little sister." Anna giggled.

Elsa, Punzie, Merida, and Anna hugged together tightly as Ariel watched the sisterly reunion with a happy smile.


	7. Chapter Six - Monster Issue

The next night, the Big Four stood on the rooftop of a building.

"Alright, Anna. I give up. Remind me what are we doing exactly?" Elsa asked.

"I promise mother that I will get this team together again." Anna replied.

"Well, ever since you left, my archery skills and agility training has been hit to extreme big time." Merida smiled.

"That's impressive, little sister." Anna said with a hardcore face as she turned around to face the illuminating city. "Especially when we are up against this Blue Spark and her vigilante drive. But her job will end."

"Hey, no offense, Anna." Elsa said. "But Blue Spark was the only one who will able to fight crime while the rest of us did nothing after your departure."

"And she's so wicked cool, especially her untamed fighting style." Merida grinned.

"Oh please. I'm with Anna in this one." Punzie scoffed. "I mean, have you seen how armed and dangerous that girl acts...?"

The Big Four suddenly heard a loud, unknown noise and rushed off to investigate the sound as they stood on the edge of the building. Another loud roar came from a construction site.

"Looks like someone's cranky tonight." Merida said.

"Hey look!" Punzie said. The Big Four looked up and see the Turtles moving into the construction site.

"It's the Turtles. They must be here to see whatever's in there." Merida says.

"Hey, Leo's back. He's with his brothers again." Punzie said.

"What do we do, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"What we always do. We go and fight. Let's roll." Anna replied.

The Big Four sprang off the building and landed on the rooftop of the warehouse as they started opening up the skylight window and their faces went bewilderment at what they saw.

"Oh my gosh." Merida muttered.

The Big Four watched a whole army of the Foot Clan fighting against a huge arctic monster. The monster was easily beating the Foot Clan. The Big Four gathered together around behind the tall crate.

"This is just sad." Merida said with an amused smile. "The Foot Clan are definitely getting their butts kicked."

"Can't say I agree with you on that." Punzie said.

"So what? I'd rather enjoy the show." Elsa smirked.

"Come on. We have to take this freak down." Anna said firmly.

The Big Four jumped out from the crate and charged forward to attack the creature with their powers. The Turtles noticed them and helped them out. Merida, Elsa, and Punzie went to different direction as they attacked with their weapons. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie went in with their weapons as well.

Anna and Melody went up to help their team against the monster until they saw each other.

"I'll have a some fun with you instead." Melody said with a grin.

Melody began attacking with her sword at Anna, who dodged each swing effortlessly.

"I'm not trying to pick up a fight with you." Anna said as she blocked Melody's sword with her katana. "We wanted to help you."

"Helping isn't my idea of fun, Anna." Melody smirked. She backflipped few feet away from Anna and they both turned around to see Leo fighting Karai.

"We're trying to help you." Leo said.

"Never." Karai said as she back flipped away. She spoke to her ninja clan in Japanese and they retreat.

"Wait! The Shredder's dead! Who are you working for?!" Leo yelled.

Melody looked at Anna one last time before taking off.

"Melody, if Ursula is dead, then who are you working for?" Anna called.

"Hey, Anna! We can really use some help here!" Elsa yelled to Anna.

Anna went back to help her sisters and her mutant friends against the arctic monster. Elsa cartwheeled herself through the air to hit the monster with ice blasts from her hands multiple times.

"Still got some skils." Raph grinned.

"I've been practicing for a long time." Elsa winked.

Merida dashed forward to perform an fire backflipping wide-arced kick at the monster fifteen times.

"Whoo! Nice flame kick, Merida!" Mikey complemented.

"Ok, gotta admit, that was pretty awesome." Merida smiles at Mikey.

Punzie moved forward to perform five spinning kicks from an upside down position and hit the monster with a flying upward drill kick with both her legs and her frying pan.

"Sweet kicks." Donnie said.

"I still do my studying." Punzie smirks at Donnie.

Anna leaped upwards to deliver slashes from her katana at the monster while spinning repeatedly.

"Some surprise you came back." Leo said.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back." Anna said.

"Well, where's the surprise in that?" Leo asked.

Anna gives a slight glare at him.

"I kid. You surprised me." Leo smirks.

"I do love you, leader boy." Anna says as she smiles at him. The two leaders helped their siblings.

But the arctic monster hit the Turtles and the Big Four at once with one punch. Leo, Anna, Donnie, Punzie, Mikey, and Merida were thrown down a couple of floor levels with the monster. Raph and Elsa jumped down at the bottom floor and got their siblings up. The arctic monster backed up the two teams until they stopped against a field of pipes.

"Oh boy." Anna muttered.

"We're dead." Elsa says.

"Okay, anyone else have any bright ideas?" Punzie asked in a panic.

"Just this." Merida replied.

Merida and Punzie hugged each other while screaming at the top of their lungs. Merida started climbing on Punzie, who was still screaming in terror. Mikey looked at Donnie and they both do what Merida and Punzie are doing.

Then suddenly, large pieces of debris hit the two teams. A bright light started to shine from behind the monster, causing it to turn around. The four statue generals started marching their way. One stone general was the leader on the far right, another stone general with a jaguar skin slouch next to him, a female stone general was next to him, and the biggest stone general was carrying a big hammer at the very end of the row. The devices on their stone bodies glowed red. As the four stone generals moved closer to the monster, it started to walk towards them as well. The monster let out a mighty roar and charged forward to attack the biggest general, but he swung his hammer to hit it to the nearby wall. As the monster laid on the floor, the stone generals gathered around the monster to look down upon the creature.

The Big Four and the Turtles immediately rushed over to see the monster is gone.

"What the heck?" Punzie said in confusion.

"How did something big like that just disappear? It doesn't-?" Donnie stuttered.

Then, the two teams heard loud familiar sirens outside the warehouse.

"Oh snap. It's the cops. We gotta go." Merida says to her older sisters and her mutant friends.

The Turtles jumped in the sewers while the Big Four ran across rooftops. Elsa quickly looked back and saw something unusual. She wanted to take a closer look but she caught up with her sisters.


	8. Chapter Seven - Recovery

Back at Winters Corp, Karai and Melody were not happy that Winters didn't tell them the whole truth about the job they were given by his request. The Foot Clan was requesting to see Winters at once.

"What seems to be the problem?" Winters asked as he walked up to Karai and Melody.

"The problem is that we were hired to merely patrol the city and report anything strange to you." Karai responded with a dangerous glare. She then pointed her sword at Winter's throat as the Foot Ninjas got in their offensive stances. "You never said anything about monsters."

"Despite the monster can push my buttons the right way to my amusement, we're sick of your lies." Melody said with a dangerous face. She showed her deadly fish predator eyes. "Sick and tired."

"Now, I'm sorry that your illustrious group have been reduced to hired guns." Winters said. He gently removed Karai's sword away from him as four stone generals came up behind Winters from the shadows. "But I believe we made a deal, Karai. And I expect you and Melody to honor it."

As the Foot Ninjas stood straight at the stone generals, Karai and Melody looked at the stone warriors in awe.

"You two do understand honor, don't you?" Winters asked.

Karai glared at Winters, but Melody slowly grabbed her sword with a glare. But Karai placed her hand on Melody's right shoulder to stop her from making a regretful move.

"Don't, my friend." Karai said.

Melody looked at Karai with a soft face and she lets go of her sword.

Winters smirked at Karai and Melody as he turned around and walked away with the four stone generals following behind him.

"So how did we fare?" Winters asked.

A large fur-covered overgrown creature was pulled forward on a platform in tight chains.

"My, my, my. And what is your name?" Winters asked the creatures.

The monster roared at Winter's face as it's response.

"Were there any problems, general?" Winters questioned as he wiped the saliva from his chin.

"None, my lord." General Aguila replied.

"Then show these fools how a true warrior acts." Winters commanded as he turned around to point his finger to the Foot Clan. "Keep them on schedule in completing their task."

"We do not need any help." Karai said as she stepped forward to defend her friend and her ninjas.

"Nevertheless, Karai, I trust my family more than I trust you and Melody." Winters said as he walked towards the Foot Clan. "You two may be the eyes and ears, but they are the muscle. They will help you both gather the remaining 12 of these abominations, so we can finally see our birthrights fulfilled." Then, he let out a smirk. "It's going to be quite a party."

Winters snaps his fingers to activate a device that trapped the angered abomination in a cylinder cage.

Back in the apartment, Merida grabbed four plates of Eggo Waffles off the kitchen counter.

"Man, that creature we fought last night really took a punch." Merida said with a groan.

Merida then went over to the dining table to eat with her older sisters. Punzie was studying over a book of monsters. Anna was sitting at the table staring at the compact mirror for any bruises. Elsa sat next to Anna with her arms crossed over her chest. Merida was focused on her waffles.

"Okay, the only things that I don't understand are why the Foot's back and why they attacked that monster in the first place." Punzie commented.

"I don't know, but last night was crazy." Elsa said with a glare.

"You know what's crazy? You and Raph acted suspicious about something for a bit." Anna pointed out.

"Look, I don't know what got into me last night, but we did lose sight of that beast." Elsa said as she slung one hand on the back of her chair.

"You sure about that, Elsa? Because I believe it's more to it than that." Lee said calmly.

"Hey, I promise you. I'm fine." Elsa assured with a small smile.

"Uh, girls, here comes mom." Merida warned.

Punzie, Anna, Elsa, and Merida quickly became quiet as Ariel walked into the kitchen while humming to herself.

"Good morning, my daughters." Ariel greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, mother." Punzie, Anna, Elsa, and Merida greeted back.

Ariel went over to the stove and made herself a cup of green tea. The girls were eating waffles in silence.

"A healthy breakfast should always fueled every kunoichi's energy." Ariel advised. "If any of you needs me, I'll be watching my stories."

Ariel walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"There's no way Cody will break up with Donna." Ariel said to herself. "I have my hopes for them."

Ariel got herself situated on the couch and turned on the TV.

"We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for this special news report." The news anchorman reported. "Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in about an incident that sounds like something out of science fiction."

"Girls!" Ariel called out with an angry face.

In the dojo, the Big Four knelt down on their knees in front of Ariel.

"Anna, you are the leader of your sisters. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family." Ariel stated as she began pacing in front of her daughters. "Will you care to explain what happened on the news?"

"But mother, the monster was nothing we've ever seen before." Anna explained. "Not even Punzie could figure it out what it is."

"Now, we have to go out and find who's responsible for this monster. We have no other choices." Elsa said.

"Just don't go all brute vigilante girl for that Blue Star." Anna said

"Blue Spark." Elsa and Merida corrected.

"Whatever." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go out on patrol." Elsa said.

"Be safe." Ariel said.

Elsa nodded her head as she got up and turned around to exit the dojo. Anna silently stared at Elsa with a suspicious face, knowing that something's up with her sister.

Outside the city, the same garbage truck pulled out from the Winters Corp. The Foot Ninjas were running on the rooftops as they searched for the monsters they were hired to capture. But the stone generals were able to take them down without any problem. One after one, the monsters were captured and caged back at Winters Corp until only ten out of thirteen monsters are still left out in the city.


	9. Chapter Eight - Problem in Hands

In the house; Lilo was practicing her hula dances, Stitch was trying to catch a fly, Hiro was looking at his his new blueprint, Baymax was playing with the pet monkey; Abu, Violet was practicing her force field powers, and Aladdin and Jasmine were cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Witnesses say there are holes in the floors as if something or someone had just blasted straight down through them leaving authorities scratching their heads." The news anchorman reported.

That made Lilo, Stitch, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Violet stop what they were doing and turned to face the TV. Hiro was too busy looking at his blueprint.

"Well, at least some people care about justice these days." Hiro said with a sigh.

"Hey, Hiro."

Hiro lowered the blueprint down and looked outside to see Elsa standing on the fire escape.

"Elsa?" Hiro said.

"Meet me on the roof, okay?" Elsa said.

"What's up?" Hiro asked as he sat up.

"The roof." Elsa said with a blank look. "You know what the roof is, don't you?"

"Pushy sidekick." Hiro muttered.

Hiro got up from the couch and looked back at his friends before following the his sister on the fire escape.

"We've gotten this image in from an amateur cameraman and I do stress amateur." The news reporter continued.

"Hiro, come look at this." Violet said.

Violet turned around to realize Hiro was gone. She walked towards the window and looked out up to the sky.

"Be safe." Violet whispered softly.

Outside, Hiro climbed onto the rooftop to meet Elsa with his hoodie on. They both run to the rooftops of apartments and meet up with Raph and Casey.

"Took you long enough." Raph joked.

"Just glad you actually answered my message." Elsa grinned.

"What's this all about, guys?" Casey asked.

"We got bigger things to worry about than criminals." Raph replied as he looked around the rooftop.

"Like what?" Casey wondered.

Just then, a giant bat-like creature flew above the four and screeched loudly that made them jump suddenly.

"Like that." Elsa answered.

"Whoa!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Come on." Raph said.

Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro immediately ran across rooftops to catch up with the bat-like monster until they stopped running and looked around for the creature on a building rooftop when it left out of their sight.

"I think we lost it." Casey said as he dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Raph said as he knelt down and looked toward the city ground level.

"I don't think so." Elsa said as she knelt down with Raph. "That creature doesn't resemble any other creature."

Then suddenly, the bat monster flew up right in front of the startling four friends out of nowhere. Elsa, Raph, Hiro, and Casey then saw a long rope tying around the monster's tail as it dragged the bat monster down to the ground. The bat monster grabbed onto the ledge of the building, but the ledge got ripped off that made the creature hit on top of the abandoned car below that made it moan in pain.

"What's going on, Raph?" Casey asked.

"Did I mention we ran into a monster last night?" Raph questioned with an innocent smile.

"You did what?" Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you and your girlfriend kind of failed to tell me about that one, buddy." Casey replied with an aggravating face.

Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro looked down to see a group of Foot Ninjas walking towards the fallen beast.

"You two do know I only have a wooden bat, don't you?" Casey questioned.

"And I don't have any other weapon." Hiro said.

One Foot Ninja threw a bunch of chains at the bat monster as they wrapped it up to prevent it from escaping, no matter how much it tried to resist the chains.

"The Foot? I thought they were history." Casey said, looking at each of his friends.

Then, four familiar stone generals walked down the alleyway.

"And now we got walking statues? You guys got a plan for those?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. Hey, those are a first for us too." Raph said, looking at Casey and then looked down with a shrug. "And who knows? These guys might be friendly."

Just then, the hulking stone warrior picked a large dumpster and crushed the bat monster with it.

"Yeah, friendly." Elsa said with a sarcastic chuckle.

Then, a large truck picked up the dumpster that revealed the bat creature in complete agony.

"Wait a second. Those statues look..." Hiro said as he knelt down on the rooftop ledge.

Unexpectedly, Hiro's kneeling caused a chuck of loose broken concrete from the roof to fall off. He barely missed catching the chuck, causing it to hit the crushed car. The four statues heard a thud before loading the bat monster into the truck. They turned around and looked at the car before looking up at Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro.

"Witnesses." Gato growled, pointing his finger up at Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro.

"Oh, boy." Elsa groaned.

The Foot Ninjas and the Shadow Ninjas began shooting tranquilizer darts at Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro. Hiro was able to pull himself and Casey out of the way.

"Watch out!" Raph exclaimed.

Raph blocked Elsa from being shot, but one tranquilizer dart went straight into his right arm that made him almost collapse.

"Raph." Elsa gasped in worry.

"I don't feel so good." Raph murmured tiredly.

Elsa pulled the tranquilizer dart out of Raphael's arm and inspected it for a second. Casey and Hiro went over to them in worry. The four friends looked over the edge to see one shortest stone general started climbing up towards them with wide eyes.

"That can't be good." Hiro mumbled.

Raph stood up on his own and stared at the statue in shock. He then threw a smoke bomb down on the rooftop ledge and made his getaway from the smoke with Elsa.

"That's just rude." Casey coughed.

Hiro rolled her eyes and grabbed Casey's wrist as he dragged him to follow Raph and Elsa.

"Hey, wait up." Casey yelled.

Hiro looked back up at Gato and continued running.

"Raph?" Casey called out.

"Come here." Raph murmured.

Raph dragged his friends into his hiding spot, causing Casey's mask to fall off his head.

"What, you never heard of smoke pellets?" Raph asked Casey.

"Warn me next time. I got allergies." Casey complained.

"Will you two shut up already?" Elsa hissed. "Not only we got chased by the Foot, but we got four living statues after us."

Raph, Elsa, Casey, and Hiro quietly hid in a storage shed on the rooftop as they heard the statue warrior stomping on the hockey mask outside.

"Come on. That's the second mask this week." Casey groaned.

The statue warrior heard Casey's voice and looked around for the team are hiding. The team are leaning against the door inside the shed.

"They'll never find us in here." Raph said with heavy breaths.

Raph was starting to faint, but Elsa and Casey able to catch him just as he was about to fall down.

"Stay with me, now. We'll be out of here soon." Casey said comfortingly.

Then suddenly, a loud banging on the metal door pushed the team away from it. Casey, Elsa, Hiro, and Raph rushed to the door as they tried pushing against it to keep the statue warrior from getting inside the shed. But the statue warrior's claws started to tear the metal door open.

"No." Raph said as his brown eyes looked straight into the statue warrior's glowing red eyes.

"And I thought Girl Scouts were pushy." Casey joked. "Some people just can't take a hint."

"Seriously? Shut up, Casey!" Elsa screamed.

The entire shed started to shake constantly around Casey, Elsa, Hiro, and Raph as they continued keeping the statue warrior from them. Something sharp was able to stab Elsa's back through the open crack in the door. Elsa screamed in pain and blasted the statue warrior away a few inches.

"This is the police. You on the roof, put your hands behind your..." A police officer spoke from outside on a helicopter. "What is that? Tommy, you see this?"

The statue warrior surveyed the helicopter and then ran away, causing Raph and Elsa to fall to the ground as they were knocked out cold.

"Yeah, you better run." Casey called out as he pointed his finger at the fleeing statue from the dent in the door. "I gotta hand it to you, Raph. You sure know how to show a lady a good time."

Casey and Hiro turned around to see Raph and Elsa collapse unconscious on the ground. Hiro checked their pulses and sighed in relief.

"Raph? Elsa?" Hiro said.

"Oh, no. We gotta get them someplace safe." Casey said. "We'll head to my apartment."

Back in the apartment, the Disney family smiled happily as they sat around the dining table after finishing dinner.

"Mmmm. That was the best meal I've ever made in my life." Merida said as she rubbed her stomach.

Merida got up and placed her dinner plate in the sink

"Now, who wants dessert?" Merida asked.

"Yes, please." Ariel, Punzie, and Anna replied with smiles.

Merida brought over a huge amount of brownies and small cakes to the dining table.

Suddenly, Punzie's cell phone rang and she took it out to answer it.

"Hello?" Punzie greeted.

"You need to get over here right now." April said in a panic. "Elsa's in great pain."

April's voice made Ariel, Anna, and Merida look over at Punzie with worry faces.

"April, take deep breaths and calm down. Tell me what happened to Elsa?" Punzie asked.

"I don't know. She and Raph were unconscious." April explained.

"We're on our way." Punzie said with a nod.

The Big Four arrived on the fire escape and entered inside April's apartment through the window one by one. Raph laid on the floor as his head rested on a pillow. Elsa laid on the couch with a pillow resting below her head. April knelt on the ground between the mutant turtle and the snow queen. Casey sat backwards on a dining room chair to keep an eye on his best friends. Hiro was sitting in a chair by Elsa. Lilo was standing behind the couch. Baymax and Violet were by Hiro's side while Aladdin and Jasmine were by Lilo and Stitch. April and Casey looked up at the Big Four with smiles on their faces, but Anna heard someone land behind her. She turned around and saw the Turtles.

"Hey, Leo." Anna smiled.

She went over to hug him and kissed his cheek making Leo smile shyly.

"Leo. Anna. You two came back." April said as she got up with a wide smile.

"Leo. Anna." Casey said with a greeting smile.

"You came back home." Lilo and Jasmine said.

"Welcome back." Aladdin and Stitch said.

"Hello Leo and Anna." Baymax said with a wave.

"Hey guys." Violet said with a smile.

Hiro ran over and hugged Anna. Anna widen her eyes in surprise but she hugs her little brother back.

"I missed you, Anna." Hiro said.

"I missed you too, Hiro." Anna said with a smile.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." Leo said.

"Nice pad, kids." Mikey said as he looked around the apartment. He then looked at Raph and Elsa with slumping shoulders. "Oh, hey, Raph and Elsa."

"Mikey." Merida said as she elbowed Mikey's right arm. She then looked at Elsa and Raph with a worry face. "Let's hope they'll be fine."

Donnie knelt down to examine Raph while Punzie walked over to examine Elsa.

"Well, his vital signs seem to be okay." Donnie said as he put his two fingers on Raph's neck. He opened Raph's left eye forcibly, making his older brother look up at him. "Pupil dilation is normal."

"Same thing with Elsa." Punzie said as she examined Elsa. "Her vital and pupil dilation are normal as well."

Punzie then looked at Elsa's back and saw a half of a disk impaled on her back with wide eyes.

"Whoa." Punzie gasped.

Leo and Anna narrowed their eyes while Mikey and Merida widened their eyes wide at the sight of an obsidian disk on Elsa's back.

"Whoa." Leo, Anna, Mikey, and Merida breathed.

Punzie carefully removes the disk from Elsa's back.

"It's some sort of stone." Punzie said as she looked closer at the broken disk. "Definitely obsidian."

Leo walked over to kneel down by Raph's head as Anna walked over to stand above Elsa's face.

"Well, is he gonna be all right?" Leo asked as he placed his head on Raph's shoulder with worry eyes.

Raph slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Leo, who was touching his arm.

"You're still here? Go back to your jungle." Raph mumbled as he shoved Leo's hand off his arm and hid his face in the pillow.

"Well, at least his personality's still intact." Leo remarked with a smirk.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked with a worry face.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at her older sister with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied. "I've been in worse things than this."

"Don't worry. Punzie will heal you up in no time." Anna smiled.

Punzie wrapped her long blonde hair around Elsa and it glows while she takes a closer look at the disk.

"And there's an engraving on it. Looks South American. That's your department, April." Punzie said.

April went over to examine the weapon carefully. Casey then leaned forward in front of April on his chair.

"Would it help if I told you that those statues you collected for Winters were shooting these things at me, Elsa, Hiro, and Raph?" Casey asked as he held the tranquilizer dart in his hand.

"The legend of Yoatl. It can't be." April said as she shook her head in disbelief. "It was just a myth. A scary story the locals told kids around a campfire."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"They say 3000 years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension." April explained. "And when the portal opened, the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life. But it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret spending all of his riches and all of his power to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe, he's built a new empire."

As April finished the story, Donnie sat on the dining room table to examine the dart with Punzie's help. Raph went into the kitchen with Elsa. Merida and Mikey sat on the couch armrests. Leo and Anna stood behind the couch. Hiro, Baymax, and Violet sat in chairs. Lilo and Stitch sat on top of the couch. Aladdin and Jasmine stood in front of the table.

"But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth." April said.

"If you ask me, guys, this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie said as he looked through the magnifying glass.

"How do you figure that, Donnie?" Leo wondered as he looked over at Donnie.

"Yeah." Mikey, Casey, Elsa, Punzie, and Anna said in agreement.

"Because this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie replied with a smile as he looked at the team with the dart up in his pilers.

"Now I know who to thank for this shot in the arm." Raph said as he walked over to the team and held his arm before sitting down on a chair. "So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?"

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing." Leo said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're gonna stand here and quote a rule book to me that you ain't been following a year?" Raph demanded angrily as he got up from the chair and pointed his finger at Leo.

"Look Raph, if you got something you wanna get off your shell, now's the time." Leo argued. "But I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's orders with you."

Raph stood his position and stared at Leo with a dangerous glare on his face.

"Fine, then. I quit." Raph said in a soft yet stern tone.

Raph walked out to move the curtain aside and opened the window to exit the apartment.

"Hey, Raph. Don't do it, man." Casey said as he touched Raph's shoulder. "Sometimes just taking a breather is the best thing to do."

"Whatever." Raph muttered with a sigh.

Raph exited the apartment and climbed up to the fire escape.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she looked over at Elsa.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Elsa said.

Elsa exited the apartment and headed out to look for her mutant boyfriend.

Elsa went to the rooftop and spotted Raph walking away. She ran over to him.

"Raph, wait up." Elsa called out.

Raph slowed down so Elsa can catch up to him.

"Raph, you can't be serious about quitting." Elsa said.

"I am serious, Elsa. They just want to stand down while these stone creeps mess up our city. I am not gonna let that happen." Raph said.

"And neither will I. We can't do this without you." Elsa said.

"Sure you can. I'll just hold you back." Raph sighed.

Raph was about to walk away but Elsa uses her Blue Spark whip to pull him towards her. She hugs him as Raph widened his eyes. Raph slowly hugs back.

"Your Blue Spark, huh?" Raph whispered.

"It's my secret. I can't tell my sisters, especially Anna." Elsa whispered. The two separated from the hug. "But I understand if you don't want my help."

Elsa was about to leave but Raph uses his chain to pull her towards him. The two kissed on the lips. Elsa pulls away to breathe and Raph does the same.

"Your the Nightwatcher?" Elsa whispered.

Raph kisses Elsa again and she kisses back. The two separated and looked at each other.

"So what happens now?" Elsa asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is protect this city. Together." Raph said, as he holds Elsa's hands in his.

Back at Winters Corp, Winters was sitting on a high-backed chair parked in front of an oversized blazing fireplace. He looked at the portrait of himself in a suit of armor above the fireplace and lifted his glass of wine in a toast.

"To picking up the pieces." Winters said to himself. He glanced sideways to notice that one of the stone generals was standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Two creatures remain, my lord." General Aguila reported.

"Well, by all means, then, let's finish it." Winters ordered. "And you will finally be free of your stone prison."

"But if the curse is broken, we will no longer be immortal." General Aguila pointed out.

"Brother, do not question my command." Winters said as he glanced at his stone brother.

General Aguila growled silently.


	10. Chapter Nine - Jersey Demon

Back at the lair, Mikey was skateboarding on the halfpipe. Casey was playing one of the arcade games. Merida was skating around the lair on her skates. Hiro, Baymax, and Violet were working on a few upgrades on Baymax's armor. Lilo and Stitch were studying the legend on a few books. Leo, Anna, Donnie, Punzie, and April were standing over the table as they were trying to figure out the Mayan connection between the monsters and Mr. Winters.

"So, what are we looking for?" April asked.

"Well, according to these star charts, the portal is set to open directly over Winters Tower in the next 24 hours." Donnie explained.

"So the legend is right. Three thousand years." April said.

"And when the portal opens, we'll lose the city to monsters within hours." Punzie said, showing the map of the possible outcome on the visual screen. "Within days, the country. And within weeks, the world."

Mikey used his right hand to balance himself in a handstand on the deck of the halfpipe.

"Oh, so it's like Halley's comet, only monsters come out?" Mikey said.

"Yes. I guess so." Donnie responded with a slightly surprised face.

"I'm smart." Mikey said with a chuckle.

Mikey went back down the halfpipe on his skateboard only for him to crash painfully.

"I'm okay." Mikey groaned in pain.

"I'm coming, Mikey." Merida said as she quickly skated over to her mutant boyfriend.

"Why do we need Raph, anyway?" Leo asked angrily. He got up from the chair and walked away from the table. "It's his temper that always jeopardizes all our missions."

"Okay, Leo. Whatever you say. Nobody was talking about him." Donnie mumbled as he looked at the shrugging April and Punzie.

Anna stared at Leo with a worry face and got up to follow him. Leo started to walk up the stairs until Splinter stopped him for a moment just when Anna stood few inches behind to the mutant rat.

"Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do." Splinter said.

"Yes, Sensei." Leo said with a sigh.

Leo exited the lair to find Raph, leaving Anna walk up to Splinter.

"I know, you're trying to solve your sister's problem, but this is something you two need to fix yourselves." Splinter said to Anna.

"Splinter, I know Elsa likes to take things into her hands." Anna said. "But I just know that something's up with her. She kept saying she's fine, but I know something's wrong when I noticed her emotions. It's like she's not herself at times."

"I know your concern for your sister, Ms. Arendelle." Splinter explained, placing his comforting hand over Anna's shoulder. "You can help her, but this is something she has to handle on her own. She can battle her inner demons. All she needs is time."

Anna nodded her head and exited the lair to find Elsa.

At Winter's Corp, three generals were trapping the eleventh monster in a cylinder cage until the door opened behind them.

"Generals, I think our brother has plans to betray us." Aguila said dangerously. "The 13th monster must not be found."

Somewhere in the city, a small fast food diner was opened late.

"Why don't we take one more call about these monster sightings?" A news radio broadcasted. "Suffern, New Jersey, you're on."

"Monster sightings." The male employee scoffed as he was serving coffee to his customer, who was reading a newspaper in his hands.

Then suddenly, the employee heard something coming from the kitchen and went inside to check it out. He headed to the freezer and saw something monstrous right in front of his eyes.

"A monster!" The employee screamed.

Meanwhile, Elsa was standing on the building rooftop edge in her Blue Spark attire until the police radio she had went on.

"Attention, all on-duty officers: Report of a disturbance on 32nd. No units available." A policeman said.

"About time." Elsa smirked. "Hope my knight in shining armor shows up."

Elsa leapt away across rooftops to head to her destination.

"I need a fast route." Elsa said to Sam.

"Take the right turn in saint Eric street. Then, the destination is on your right." Sam said.

Elsa followed the directions and arrived.

Back in the diner, the employee was freaking out in a complete fear as he frantically kept pushing the button to alert the police.

"Where are the cops? How come the cops haven't shown up?" The guy said to himself as he pressed the button repeatedly. "Just remember what my analyst said, just go to my happy place. Everything's gonna be fine. Happy place. I'm feeling good. I'm thin."

Elsa strolled casually through the door and walked towards the kitchen door while cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Don't get up. I'll serve myself."

Elsa turned around to see Raph coming inside the diner in his Nightwatcher attire.

"Sup, princess." Raph greeted. "What've we got?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." Elsa replied, pointing her thumb to the kitchen door.

Raph and Elsa opened the kitchen door as they walked into the kitchen together and saw a bunch of food lying around the floor until they spotted more food flying in the air from the freezer. They moved forward to look at the small monster chewing on raw meat. The monster was a short, yet dangerous red demon-like creature with short horns, sharp claws, teeth and fangs, a long tongue, and a scorpion-like tail.

"Look at you. Ain't you cute? You want a butt-kicking, little fella?" Raph said in a baby tone as he walked up to the creature.

"Uh, Raph, I don't think that's a good idea." Elsa warned as she kept her distance from the creature.

"Yes, you do. You do." Raph continued as he ignored his girlfriend and held his hand out to the creature. "Come on, I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on, little guy."

The small monster growled at Raph and then started biting the mutant turtle's finger that caused him to lurch backward from the freezer. Raph screamed in pain as he was trying to punch the small monster off his finger.

"Get off of me, you little monster!" Raph yelled.

"Told you so." Elsa said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raph was struggling to get the monster off, but the monster crawled on Raph's head and wrapped its tail around his helmet as it began banging the mutant turtle to the fridge door.

"You're scratching the helmet!" Raph shouted.

Raph then fell on his back to the floor while holding the monster in the air with his hands.

"Elsa!" Raph yelled.

"I'm on it!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa charged forward and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick that sent the monster flying out of the door.

"Okay, that was different." Raph said.

"Ya think?" Elsa said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the monster jumped back into the kitchen and landed on Elsa's face this time. It pounded his fist on the helmet and then motioned her around like a rag doll that caused Elsa to fall on her back onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, get off of me!" Elsa yelled as she was trying to get the monster off her face.

The monster then tripped the vigilantes with its tail, causing Raph and Elsa to fall on their backs to the ground. The monster jumped onto Elsa's chest and started shaking her back and forth.

"Get off of my girl!" Raph hollered.

Raph delivered a strong punch to send the monster landing to the fridge, causing it to fall on the creature straight to the floor. But the monster popped back up through the fridge and started to run towards the vigilantes, who were armed themselves with pans in their hands.

"Come on, show us what you get!" Raph challenged.

The monster crawled all over Raph while the mutant turtle was trying to hit it with the pans. But Elsa managed to hit the monster's face hard with a pan, causing the creature to go daze for a second. That gave Raph the opportunity to smack the monster with the pan in his hand. The monster slid back on the back on the floor and began growling at Raph and Elsa.

"How about a snack, little fella?" Raph asked as he took three small black smoke pellets in his hand.

The monster started to charge forward at Raph and Elsa with a screeching shriek.

"Catch." Raph yelled as he threw the smoke pellets at the monster.

The smoke pellets flew straight into the monster's mouth and the creature swallowed them whole. But unfortunately, the smoke started billowing out of its mouth that made the monster run away out of the diner super fast with loud screaming.

Elsa and Raph panted as they slowly bumped their fists at each other.

"Thanks for helping me." Raph said.

"Anytime, tough guy." Elsa grinned, taking off her helmet.

Raph took off his helmet and kissed her right on the lips and Elsa gladly kissed back with a smile, before putting her helmet back on. Raph put his helmet back on and put his arm around Elsa as they walked into the main area of the diner.

"Keep on running, you filthy little hermit crab!" Raph yelled. "That spicy meatball's on the house!"

"Hey guys, please don't hurt me." The diner employee begged as he began backing away behind the table.

"You got to be kidding me." Elsa said in disbelief.

"What? We're not robbing you, we're helping you." Raph said.

"Okay, whatever you say, sir. Please, I got kids in college. Community college." The diner employee said.

Elsa saw the cash register on the ground and picked it up to give it to Raph.

"Here you go, pal. Make sure this is safe." Raph said, handing the cash register to the diner employee.

"Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go." The diner employee responded.

"Why is it everyone's got such a hard time believing we are the good guys?" Raph said frustratingly.

"Yeah, I mean we just saved his life!" Elsa agreed as she was placing her hand on her hip.

Then suddenly, a kunai came through the window and stabbed the cash register. Raph and Elsa both looked at the small knife as they saw Leo and Anna standing together on the building rooftop through the broken window.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." Raph sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Elsa muttered.

Leo and Anna watched Raph and Elsa running out of the diner to head into the alleyway. They sprinted to another building rooftop to catch up with the vigilantes. Anna then threw a flurry of eight kunais in front of Raph and Elsa, causing them to stop and look up at their older siblings.

"Listen, Elsa, we have to find a way to deal with this problem ourselves, but we have to go separate ways to do so." Raph said as he looked back at Elsa.

"Okay. Be careful." Elsa said with a nod.

Raph nodded his head and began running out of the alleyway into the streets as Elsa sprang herself onto the building rooftop and began moving across each one.

"Looks like we are going to play a cat and mouse game." Anna said with a grin.

"Let's keep up with them, shall we?" Leo said with a smile.

Leo jumped high in the air and landed on the ground to chase after Nightwatcher while Anna sprang high in the air and leapt across the rooftops to chase after Blue Spark.


	11. Chapter Ten - Elsa vs Anna

Elsa ran as fast as she could through the rooftops while Anna was wasting no time in catching up right behind her masked sister.

"Okay, someone's been training pretty hard." Anna muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Just then, it begun to rain that became a heavy downpour. Elsa has nowhere else to go as she reached dead end on the edge of the large rooftop just when Anna slowed down into a stop at the other end of the building.

"Hold it right there!" Anna cried.

Elsa gasped sharply and turned around.

"I have no business with you." Elsa spoke from her mask. "You can hurry yourself off back to your boyfriend."

"You and I both know that's not happening." Anna snapped firmly. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You can't change the world with your vigilante nonsense despite your intentions."

"And you and I both know I can't do that." Elsa said. "But you can try beat it out of me."

Elsa pulled out her blue chains and stood in a fighting stance.

"Look, trust me when I tell you, you don't wanna fight me." Anna warned.

"Is that so?" Elsa said with a sadistic smile. "Well, now I gotta."

Elsa charged forward and sprang her chain high to attack Anna, who easily dodged them like it was nothing. Elsa kept attacking and Anna kept dodging until Anna swung the chains off Elsa's hands.

"Impressive." Elsa said with a grin. "Now, let's make this a lot fun!"

"Alright, you finally enlighten me." Anna said with a mocking smile.

Elsa and Anna fought in hand to hand combat and they both blocked each other's punches and kicks.

"You know, if you let your anger consume you, you'll be blind to your surroundings." Anna said with a grin.

Anna delivered a powerful punch to knock Elsa up in the air. Her Blue Spark helmet flew off and Elsa crashed to the ground with the helmet landing next to her.

"Your skills just aren't good enough, dark princess." Anna said with a triumph smile. She walked up to Elsa. "Not even at your full strength."

Elsa got up on her feet and Anna stopped walking as soon as she saw who Blue Spark really was.

"Elsa?!" Anna gasped with wide eyes. "Why?"

Elsa knocks Anna to a tube, using a powerful snowball.

"Oh, don't act all surprise, sister." Elsa spat as she rolled her eyes. "You just love to come back home and be the all-mighty powerful leader we all know and love. Well, news flash. We are completely fine without you!"

"I always knew there's something up with you, but I've never thought you're willing to risk the safety of our family for this vigilante shenanigan!" Anna said angrily. "I mean seriously, what the heck were you thinking?!"

"Hey! I did what I had to do!" Elsa snapped. "If you really expect me to sit at home and do nothing, especially when people are in trouble, then no thank you!"

"Where are you getting at?" Anna asked with a glare. "We made amends before I left home on a worldwide training mission and you're already upset with me all of sudden?"

"What do you think?" Elsa snarled. "Ever since you left, I grew sick and tired of fighting our enemies while people in this city are getting mugged and hopeless every day! Besides, you can't always expect me and our sisters acting like soldiers whenever you show up!"

"Listen, the whole reason I left home is because I was training to be a better leader!" Anna retorted. "For you! Our sisters! Even our mother! Why do you seriously hate me for that?"

"Oh, please. Spare me!" Elsa barked. "I'm rather off calling my own shots than being led by you!"

"That's because you aren't ready to handle it!" Anna yelled angrily. "Not only you're annoyingly hot tempered and impatient, but you are no way near better than me."

"Oh, don't act so superior, leader sister." Elsa said with a sadistic laugh. She created ice daggers and stood in her fighting stance. "You and I both know we're not gonna prove to do this the easy way."

"Don't make me do this, Elsa." Anna said sternly with narrow eyes.

"I'm done taking your orders and more importantly...I'm done with you." Elsa replied with a glare.

Anna shook her head with a heavy sigh and pulled out her katana in her hand. Two princess sisters stared each other with fierce glares.

Elsa charged forward with her daggers and Anna sprinted forward with her katana as two sisters started to fight each other in the rain. Elsa and Anna kept attacking and blocking their moves until Anna's katana was broken. Elsa kicked Anna down and pinned her to the ground with a dagger close to her neck.

"Elsa...?" Anna said weakly.

Elsa's eyes slowly softened and she slowly backed away. Anna got up and held her bruised arm.

"Anna...I...I...I'm so sorry." Ella spoke fearfully.

Elsa quickly ran off across a few rooftops away from Anna in heavy tears.

Before Anna could go after her, she suddenly looked around to see the four generals and the Foot Ninjas surrounding her. She tried to fight, but she was too weak from her fight with Elsa.

"She is no ordinary princess." Gato spoke. "She is the one that mutant loves."

"Then she shall perfectly join our purposes." Aguila said with a small smile. "Let us inform Yaotl that the princess is very special to the turtle."

The Foot Ninjas held a tranquilizer gun to shoot Anna, causing her to scream loudly in pain. That was loud enough for Elsa to skid into a stop.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped.

Elsa turned around and started running back to the rooftop she fought her older sister. She stopped at the edge of the roof to see the four generals and the Foot Ninjas taking Anna away into the dumpster truck as they drove off into the streets. Elsa jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to catch up to the moving vehicle that has her captive sister.

"Hang on, Anna!" Elsa yelled. "I'm coming!"

Unfortunately, the dumpster truck was too fast for Elsa to catch up and Elsa eventually lost the truck that made her collapse to her knees on the roof.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Elsa screamed.

Elsa slammed her fists on the ground while fighting her tears for not being able to save Anna. She got up back on her feet and immediately headed back to the apartment.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Moment of Truth

Back in the apartment, Elsa walked into the dojo with a look of guilt and regret just as Ariel was meditating in the little pool, calmly. Her sadness and anger made Elsa clench her hands with a small blizzard around her, causing Ariel to be distracted from her meditation.

"Elsa? What is wrong?" Ariel asked as she got out of her pool and her mermaid fin turned into human legs.

"Mother, I was out, and I did something...something..." Elsa ranted.

Elsa threw an ice spike at a dummy next to her mother. Ariel was completely unfazed by that.

"Elsa, kneel." Ariel said with a stern look.

As Elsa took a deep breath, she walked forward and dropped her knees in front of Ariel.

"It's not good, mother." Elsa said. "I did something really stupid big time."

"Explain." Ariel said gently.

"I finally understand why you chose Anna." Elsa replied. "It's all because she's the better daughter than me."

"Oh, Elsa." Ariel said. "You always have an admirable heart to protect others, especially when you deeply bare the world's problems on your shoulders. Just because you may not be my favorite student at times, it does not mean that you are my least favorite eldest daughter. You are a strong and passionate queen whose loyalty belongs to the team. Only when tempered with compassion and humility, you will be a great leader equal to your sister."

"But, mother, I made things worse." Elsa said with a guilt look. "They took Anna. She was taken by the stone enemies."

"Anna." Ariel said worriedly.

"Yes." Elsa said with a nod. "I know you must be ashamed of me, mother."

Ariel looked grim at the thought of her third eldest daughter being taking away by the new enemies. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening her eyes.

"Well then, I believe your sisters may need a leader." Ariel said. "We must return to the city to take back what is ours."

Elsa looked up at Ariel with an astonished look on her face.

"Thank you, mother." Elsa said.

Suddenly, Merida bursted into the dojo.

"Hey, guys! Mikey just called me and he wants us to meet the others in the lair!" Merida shouted frantically. She looked around to see Anna is nowhere in the dojo. "Where's Anna?"

Elsa and Ariel shared a worried look, knowing that the snow queen is gonna have to tell the others.

The Big Four, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Aladdin, Jasmine, Lilo, Stitch, and Ariel gathered up with the Turtles, April, and Casey to think up a plan to rescue Leo and Anna inside the lair.

"Long have we been in hiding. Perhaps too long." Splinter said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Raph replied determinedly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're gonna rescue our siblings and then we're gonna save New York City."

"Together." Elsa added with a nod as she stood to her boyfriend's side.

Splinter and Ariel nodded in agreement with a smile.

As dark storm clouds gathered over Winters Tower, the lobby ceiling opened itself for the brewing electrical storm. The large Aztec-like calendar on the entire lobby floor suddenly slid open, causing the antiquated stone disk in the tower cell basement to raise up to the lobby area.

Thirteen creature cells surrounded the disk in a somewhat ceremonial manner. One of the cells has an unconscious Leo hunching over inside.

Meanwhile, Casey was gearing up with his sporting gear. He put on his black fingerless gloves, knee pads, and two baseball bats in his bag behind his back. His jaw dropped with wide eyes as he saw April emerging in the room.

"Wow." Casey said with a smile.

April was now wearing a yellow sleek-looking Japanese combat bodysuit equipped with a katana sword on her back.

"I got it on my last trip to Japan." April said. She spun around to model her Japanese bodysuit. "You like it?"

"Oh, yeah." Casey replied.

April held out a black stainless steel hockey stick in her hands.

"No way." Casey breathed.

April then handed the mask to Casey, who looked down at it with astonishment.

"You can't go trick-or-treating without your mask." April said.

"Oh, babe. Thanks." Casey said with a grateful smile.

At the house, Hiro and Baymax got in their super suits. Violet came out with her superhero suit and Hiro blushes at her appearance.

"Hiro, your cheeks are burning up to 70 degrees." Baymax said as he scanned Hiro.

"I'm fine, Baymax." Hiro said, embarrassed, causing Violet to chuckle.

Lilo came out with a red and black kunoichi jumpsuit.

"Looks good." Violet said.

"Thanks. I got it from my trip to Japan." Lilo said as she grabs her tessen and her katana. "Let's move out."

"Wait!" Aladdin stops them and grabs something from a bag.

"Aladdin, we have enough gear. What else do we need?" Jasmine asked her husband.

"A friend for backup." Aladdin answered while getting the magic carpet.

Outside, the electrical storm began swirling in motion above the Winters Tower. Karai and Melody walked down the center path of the garden flanked by dozens of Foot Ninjas behind them.

"As ordered, no one gets into the tower." Karai ordered. "No one interferes, no one bears witness."

Suddenly, the security alarm buzzed from the front gate.

Karai pointed her right arm and pointed her left arm, motioning their ninja soldiers to take position for the act of surprise. They walked forward to the security panel and Karai opened the gate to see Casey standing in front of her with a big smiling turtle head. Melody stood behind her friend and covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Karai said coldly.

"Cowabunga, dude." Casey greeted. "I'm here for little Maxie's 13th birthday party."

Unknown to Karai and Melody, the Turtles and the Big Four along with April, Lilo, Stitch, Splinter, and Ariel stood onto the wall before jumping down long enough for Casey to keep distracting two Foot leaders from noticing. Aladdin and Jasmine got on the magic carpet and flew high above the clouds while Hiro and Violet flew on Baymax. Karai and Melody didn't even notice them.

"Well, this is somewhat amusing." Melody said in amusement.

"Leave now." Karai demanded.

"Oh, but you don't understand, lady. I got..." Casey said.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Final Battle

Back in Winters Tower, Winters was walking forward to look over the ceremonial lobby in his ancient golden armor that he wore years ago. Up through the building and over New York City through the clouds into space, all eight stars began aligning into  
/position. As the final star drifted into its position, the bursting light traveled down each star and headed straight towards Earth. The light burst flew into the tower lobby and hit the disk in the middle of all the monsters' cells. The pieces of  
/the disk suddenly started to move around and randomly sink further into the ground as light poured out of them to create a large portal.

"At last. After 3000 years, the time is finally at hand." Winters said with a satisfied smile.

Winters then heard a soft groan and turned around to see Anna slowly waking up from the mattress on the floor with chains on her hands tied to a pillar.

"Where...where am I?" Anna asked.

"Oh, you're finally awake, your majesty." Winters said with a smile.

"Winters?" Anna said. "What's going on? What are you doing to those creatures?"

"Princess Anna, you and your sisters are a strong team." Winters said as he began walking towards Anna. He let out a gentle smile and lifted his hand in front of her. "But now, you will be witnessing the event of the lifetime."

"By conquering the world?" Anna questioned with narrow eyes. "I don't think so."

"It's not what it looks like, your majesty." Winters explained calmly. "I'm been suffering this curse long enough. I wanted to get rid of my immortality to redeem myself. You have to believe me please."

Anna looked at Winters with a shocked face and knew that he was telling the truth. She slowly placed her hand in Winter's palm and Winters directed the princess to look down at the ceremonial lobby. They both examined all thirteen cells lighting up to  
/acknowledge their contents in sequence.

But the last monster cell didn't light up in sequence that caught Winters and Anna's attention. Anna looked closely inside the cage and gasped as she knew who was inside.

"The thirteen monster is not in there!" Anna gasped in shock. "It's Leo! I have to get him out of there!"

Suddenly, the chains pulled Anna down. She looks back to see the stone generals have stopped her.

"You will not be doing anything to save your prince." Aguila said.

Winters turned to the Four Generals with an angry look on his face.

"What? What have you done?" Winters demanded angrily.

"Your time for giving orders is over." Aguila said as he pointed his finger at Winters.

"You don't understand." Winters explained. "I want to send these creatures back to where they came from. To undo the damage that was done so many years ago."

"Time has done nothing but made you weak. We have our own plans." Aguila retorted.

"Immortality is a curse, brother." Winters pleaded. "Trust me, I've lived long enough to know. We have to find that 13th monster. It's time to end it."

"No." Aguila said. "Our time is just beginning."

Winters quickly gave Anna her katana and she cuts the chain. Anna quickly runs downstairs but a huge glass cage stops her. Anna uses her katana to slash the glass but the glass wasn't cracking.

Outside, the Foot Clan began fighting against the Turtles, the Big Four, April, Casey, Lilo, Stitch, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Splinter, and Ariel. April and Lilo were fighting against Karai and Melody as Casey, Stitch, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Mikey, Raph,  
/Splinter, Merida, Elsa, Punzie, and Ariel fought the Foot Ninjas.

The Turtles, the Big Four, Splinter, and Ariel hopped up on some of the Foot Ninjas to keep them away from April, Casey, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Lilo, and Stitch who were standing behind them.

"Guys, front door's open now!" April shouted.

"Two minutes for high sticking." Casey added.

April ran off straight the tower entrance as Lilo, Stitch, Casey, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Donnie, Punzie, Mikey, Merida, Splinter, and Ariel followed her. Raph and Elsa stood in front of the Foot Ninjas as they threw smoke bombs at them before running after  
/the others.

"Dudes, that rocked. Let's go again." Mikey said with a smile.

"Maybe next time, Mikey." Merida said.

As everyone spotted two Foot Ninjas coming their way, Raph kicked the Foot Ninja away and Elsa did the same with the other Foot Ninja. The Turtles and the Big Four charged inside the tower lobby, but they turned around to see an army of the Foot Ninjas  
/closing in on them. The Turtles drew out their weapons and the Big Four drew out theirs.

"Dudes, what do we do?" Mikey asked in worry.

"I'm working on it." Donnie replied.

"I can't use my hair to knock them back." Punzie added.

Casey looked at an antique vase and reached into his back.

"You break it, you buy it." Casey muttered as he took a hockey stick from his sporting bag.

Casey swung his hockey stick and broke the antique vase, causing an alarm to sound off. The giant building security shutters quickly closed the entrance that locked the Foot Ninjas out.

"Yeah. All right." Raph smiled.

"All right. Nice." Casey said as he gave Merida and Mikey high fives.

"Nice work, Jones." April said as she pinched her boyfriend's bottom.

"I have my moments." Casey said coolly as he smoothed his hair back.

Hiro checked on his parents through his communicator in his helmet.

"Mom, Dad, how's it going up there?" Hiro asked.

Above the tower, Aladdin and Jasmine saw a view of the portal in the tower.

"It's getting stronger. We think he's bringing the monsters back in the portal. Any sign of Anna?" Jasmine said.

"We haven't found her yet, we'll keep you posted on what's going inside." Hiro said through the communicator.

"And son, be careful." Aladdin said.

"I will." Hiro said.

Hiro turns around to face Violet.

"We'll find her and Leo. Don't give up." Violet said, holding his hands. Hiro gave her a smile in reassurance.

"Guys, look at this." Lilo said.

"Whoa. That's big." Stitch said.

"Whoa, check it out." Punzie said.

Punzie and the others are staring at the large portal in the center of the glowing cells inside the lobby just when Casey followed them.

"That would be the swirling vortex to another world, I assume." Donnie said.

"Cool. I want one." Mikey said in amazement.

"Let's look through the cages if we're gonna find Leo. Then we find, Anna." Punzie said.

The Turtles and the Big Four ran over to look through the cell cages. Mikey lifted himself up to look through the cage.

"Leo, is that you?" Mikey asked.

A large fur-covered monster's face suddenly appeared in his view that startled Mikey fall back to the floor.

"I guess that would be the wrong cage." Merida said.

Raph walked up to the other cell cage and pulled himself up to see an unconscious Leo inside.

"Leo." Raph muttered. He turned to the others. "I got him."

"Out of the way, please." Donnie said.

Raph hopped down to watch Donnie placing a bomb to the door of the cell cage and then pushing four buttons to activate it. Three mutant brothers and three Disney sisters backed up a little while covering their heads as the bomb started beeping and exploded  
/the door right off the cell cage.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, man." Raph said gently. He stepped one foot forward and slowly helped Leo out of the cell. "Up we go. There you go."

Leo stood carefully on his feet and started coughing while keeping his balance. Casey took out two katana swords from his sport bag and handed them over to Raph. Two older mutant brothers looked at each other.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us out of here." Raph said with a small smile as he held the katana swords up to Leo.

Leo took his katana swords in one hand and looked back at Raph.

"I'm gonna need you too." Leo smiled back.

"I have located Anna." Baymax said, he points to a part in the shadows. "In that hallway."

"Let's look." Lilo said.

Elsa, Punzie, and Merida ran in the dark hallway and saw a glass cage in front of them. Elsa spots Anna trying to break free.

"Anna." Elsa gasped. "I got her!"

"Move, guys." Punzie said. She places a small bomb at a glass part. The three sisters backed away as the bomb explodes and a part of the cage opens. Elsa looks in and sees Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna said, in surprise.

Anna runs out and the sisters returned to the group. Elsa hugs Anna and she hugs Elsa back.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said.

"I'm sorry, too." Anna said.

Suddenly, everyone heard screaming that turned their hands to see Winters being thrown from the elevator office and crashing hard onto the lobby floor.

"Winters." April said.

"Looks more like fall. Get it?" Mikey joked as he and the others walked up a few steps to keep their distance from an unconscious Winters.

"Mikey, remember our talk." Donnie scolded.

Everyone looked up to see the Four Generals looking down at them from the balcony.

"Looks like someone got to him before us." Casey said.

As the four generals walked away from the balcony, everyone turned back to Winters in wonder.

"Is he dead?" April asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna touch him." Punzie replied.

Mikey pulled out one of Casey's hockey sticks and walked over to Winters with it as he crouched down to poke Winters on his shoulder, but Winters didn't move as his body was still immobile.

"Not so immortal, huh, dudes?" Mikey said.

"Well, there you have it. He's dead." Merida remarked.

Suddenly, Winters gasped with wide eyes that quickly startled everyone just as he stood up to take deep breaths.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Merida said with wide eyes.

"Your time's run out, Winters." April spoke.

Winters turned his head towards April, Lilo, Stitch, Casey, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Splinter, Ariel, the Turtles, and the Big Four.

"Miss O'Neil. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm seeing giant turtles." Winters said in slight surprise. His eyes moved to Merida, Elsa, and Punzie in awe. "Princess Merida? Queen Elsa? And Princess Rapunzel?"

"Wait a minute. He knows us?" Elsa asked.

"Well, we are popular for our films." Punzie remarked.

"We know what you're up to, Winters." April said with a stern look on his face. "We know about the portal and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home."

"Your right, April and that's what Winters is trying to do. He wants to undo this curse and make things right again." Anna said to her family and friends.

Suddenly, the large entrance doors opened, and the Foot Ninjas quickly ran inside the lobby.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Winters said to April. He wasn't paying attention to Karai and Melody walking in front of their ninja soldiers as they stopped to listen his words. "It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself  
/and this world. That's what this is about, Miss O'Neil: penance. I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear."

"Then you should be put out of your misery." Aguila spoke.

Everyone saw the shadows of the Four Generals that caught their attention as they started walking closer to them.

"I think we walked in on a family feud, guys." Leo said.

"Oh yeah." Anna agreed with narrow eyes.

The Four Generals walked forward in front of Winters.

"The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the Earth." Aguila said.

"Nothing will stand in our way when we have an army at our command." Gato added.

"My brothers, I..." Winters spoke.

"We are no brothers to you!" Aguila yelled.

"With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken." Gato said.

"We shall finish what we began all those years ago. And we will finally have our victory." Serpiente added.

"Join us. Join us, Foot Clan." Aguila said to Karai and Melody. "Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you."

Karai and Melody immediately raised their hands up to stop the Foot Ninjas from accepting Aguila's offer.

"The Foot Ninjas are not without honor." Karai said.

"We work for Winters, not you." Melody added.

Karai motioned her hand again to her Foot Ninjas, who dispersed around out of the tower building. Melody smiled in satisfaction at her friend.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Lilo asked in slight confusion.

"It means we're going to help you." Melody replied.

"Melody will find the last monster and you will bring it back here." Karai explained. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Karai and Melody ran off out of the building. Winters looked over at April, Casey, Lilo, Stitch, Hiro, Baymax, and Violet with a nod. The seven friends nodded their heads to Winters as April took off after Melody and Karai, leaving Casey behind for a  
/bit.

"Hey. I got shotgun." Casey called out.

Casey quickly followed April out of the building. Hiro, Violet, Lilo, and Stitch got on Baymax and they flew out to help April, Casey, Karai, and Melody find the last monster.

Winters turned back to the four generals with a glare.

"Forget about them." Aguila said. He, Gato, Serpiente, and Mono walked closer to Winters. "By the time they return, the portal will already be closed with you inside it."

"I hate to see brothers fight like this." Donnie said to Leo, Mikey, and Raph.

"Unless it's together." Raph said with a smile.

"With extra girl power." Elsa added with a small smirk.

The Turtles and the Big Four ran forward to stand between Winters and the Four Generals in battle stances.

"Hate to rain on your parade, pal, but we thought we'd even the odds." Raph said with a smirk.

"If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Elsa added with a grin.

"We're going to enjoy this." Aguila said.

The Four Generals began attacking the Big Four and the Turtles with their weapons. Aguila fought against Raph and Elsa. Serpiente fought against Donnie and Punzie. Gato fought against Mikey and Merida. And Mono fought against Leo and Anna.

Winters moved forward to help the Turtles and the Big Four, but Splinter stopped him with his stick.

"If you please." Splinter said. "They can defeat them."

"They are a team after all." Ariel added.

Splinter, Ariel, and Winters turned around to see one cell was being lifted and sucked into the portal.

"Let's hope so, because if not, Aguila will use the portal to draw forth an army of evil and the world will be lost." Winters said.

Suddenly, small fish-like demonic creatures with scaly blue skin and wings along with large black eyes made its way out of the portal.

"More beasts. Let's send them back where they belong." Winters said.

Mikey and Merida are fighting together against Serpiente. Donnie and Punzie are fighting together against Mono. With quick speed, Punzie leapt towards Mono in an arc and swung her frying pan and her hair to attack the stone generals. Donnie then stumped  
/his bo staff on Mono's foot that made the hammer-wielding statue yelp with a glare.

"Temper, temper." Donnie teased.

Punzie giggled at her boyfriend's comment.

Anna fought against Gato with her weapon and blocked the stone general's blade with a her katana as Leo leapt onto an artifact while blocking Gato's blade and then kicked him to the floor. Leo ran towards Gato, who kicked him away towards Anna that sent  
/them flying to the large glass display case. Leo and Anna sat up with a groan as Leo looked to see bunch of swords lying around them before looking at his Disney girlfriend with a thoughtful smirk.

Gato took slow steps forward with his blade until he saw Leo and Anna stood up on their feet in slight confusion. Leo was strapped with ancient swords all over his back while Anna was strapped with ancient swords all around her waist.

"Come to mommy and daddy." Leo smirked.

Raph and Elsa continued fighting against Aguila while going up the stairway. They quickly ducked down to dodge Aguila's blade and kept blocking his weapon as they continued up the stairs.

"Thing about you immortal stone guys is...You know, you're immortal and made of stone." Raph said. "I sound like Mikey."

"Now's not the time to be making jokes, Raph." Elsa said.

Elsa sprinted forward to block Aguila's blade and Aguila then locked his blade with Raph's sais.

"You two fight well. You both should join us." Aguila said.

Raph pushed Aguila back from him with his sais.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Raph said as he motioned Aguila to come at him.

"Yeah, not interested." Elsa added.

Aguila charged forward towards Raph and Elsa, but Elsa and Raph quickly flipped Aguila over them that sent him falling below. They stood on the edge of the balcony and looked down to see Aguila standing on the ground while looking up at them. Raph groaned  
/in annoyance and Elsa rolled her eyes as they both jumped down towards Aguila to continue fighting him.

"Dang it. These guys really don't die." Merida said with a groan as she and Mikey kept fighting Serpiente.

"Sensei, Ariel, are you guys all right?" Mikey asked Splinter and Ariel.

"We must do this more often." Splinter replied with a chuckling smile.

A winged portal monster flew in the lobby from the portal as Splinter jumped into the air to kick it back into the portal. Ariel used her purple sword to attack the winged beasts.

"We still got it." Ariel grinned.

Donnie and Punzie kept fighting Mono as Leo and Anna kept fighting Gato while Raph and Elsa kept fighting Aguila.

"They'd better hurry with that last monster!" Leo said to Raph and Elsa as he swung his katana swords at Gato.

"I'm sure my man Casey's got it all under control!" Raph assured as he kept dodging Aguila's blade.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Leo said as he locked his katana blades with Gato's blade.

"Have faith in him!" Elsa said as she was delivering punches from her hands at Aguila. "I'm sure Casey and April are focusing on their objective just fine!"

"Oh yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Anna questioned sarcastically as she was blocking attacks from Gato.

Meanwhile, the Cowabunga Carl van rushed through the streets of New York City as the vehicle was taking sharp turns on the road. Baymax, with his four friends riding on him, follow the van with Aladdin and Jasmine on the carpet.

"Can't this piece of junk go faster?" Casey asked impatiently.

"Wanna drive?" April questioned in annoyance.

"I would, as a matter of fact." Casey retorted.

Karai and Melody were sitting on the back seats of the van while watching April and Casey arguing in the front seats.

"You would think they would be more concerned about the 13th monster." Karai said to Melody.

"More or less." Melody replied with an amused smile.

April continued driving the van as a large, quadrupedal sea monster was chasing after the vehicle, not being aware that the van was luring it to the Winters Tower.

"We gotta get that monster into the portal!" Hiro said.

"Well, can you make him go faster?" Violet said.

"I cannot go fast." Baymax said.

"When walking! Use turbo!" Stitch yells.

"Don't yell at him!" Lilo said.

Aladdin and Jasmine notices the four friends arguing on Baymax.

"Hiro's still considered as a child, right?" Jasmine asks.

"Yep." Aladdin says.

Baymax and the carpet continued to follow the van.

Back in Winters Tower, the Turtles and the Big Four kept fighting against the Four Generals. Splinter swatted the winged portal monster back into the portal with his stick while Ariel knocked three-winged monsters back into the portal with her sword.

"Boys, girls, we must finish this now!" Splinter yelled.

"You all got one shot at this!" Ariel shouted.

As Splinter and Ariel moved out of the way from the portal, the Turtles and the Big Four kept fighting the Four Generals to move them closer to the portal. The Four Generals stood close enough to the portal that gave the Turtles and the Big Four knowing  
/looks at each other. They launched high in the air in a sync and kicked the Four Generals that knocked them into the portal, causing the swirling vortex to unleash out a small blast that sent the Turtles and the Big Four flying back to the ground.

The Turtles and the Big Four got up from the ground to stare at the portal along with Winters, Splinter, and Ariel.

"So, did we win?" Mikey asked as he tried to take a peek through the portal.

Suddenly, Aguila's arm rose out of the portal as he started climbing out along with Gato, Serpiente, and Mono following behind him.

"Foolish creatures." Aguila laughed with an evil smirk. "We are immortals made of stone. Without the final monster to break our curse, we will never be stopped."

Then, the Turtles and the Big Four heard loud knocking that made them look behind in slight confusion.

"About time." Elsa smirked.

The Cowabunga Carl van drove through the building entrance while being trailed by the thirteen monster.

"Special delivery!" Casey called out.

April made a sharp turn that caused the van swerve out of the path and tipped over to the wall. The thirteen monster tripped over onto its right side on the marble floor and slid itself towards the Turtles and the Big Four.

"Look out." Winters yelled as he ran to push the Turtles and the Big Four out of the way.

The thirteen monster knocked into the Four Generals and they fell together into the portal as the stone generals screamed once they had entered inside. Baymax and the carpet stopped and landed on the ground. As everyone stared at the portal, they gasped  
/to see the building starting to shake a little. The Four Generals continued screaming while reverting into humans inside the portal. The beam of the portal headed up towards the sky and disappeared completely before turning the sky back to normal.

Everyone looked back at the destroyed disk in front of them.

"So, did we win now?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I think we did." Donnie replied.

"We won!" Mikey yelled as he held his hands in the air and fell to the ground.

"All right." Leo said with a smile as he gave Raph a fist bump.

"Yeah! We rule!" Anna, Elsa, Punzie, and Merida cheered as they gave each other high fives.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Raph said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Mikey and Donnie said as they bumped their chest together.

"Nice parallel parking." Casey said. He began kicking the door of the van. "Next time, I'm driving!"

As the door popped off, Casey and Karai climbed out of the van. They both sat on the van until they fell off when April accidentally bumped them as she and Melody came out of the van.

"Hey. Watch the hair." Casey said.

April landed on the ground and Melody landed next to Karai. Casey looked at April and quickly kissed her. April's eyes widen for a second, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks." Raph scoffed.

April and Casey pulled away from their kiss as Mikey and Merida were looking at them.

"Aww." Merida and Mikey said a smile.

Hiro, Violet, Lilo, and Stitch hopped off of Baymax. Hiro and Violet looked at each other and Hiro quickly kissed Violet. Violet widens her eyes but she closes her eyes and kisses him back.

"Young superheroes." Elsa sighs and smiles at her brother.

Hiro and Violet pulled away from the kiss as Aladdin and Jasmine were looking at them.

"So cute." Jasmine said with a smile. Aladdin wrapped his arm around Jasmine and she leaned into his shoulder.

The Turtles, the Big Four, Splinter, and Ariel walked up to Melody and Karai, who were walking up to them.

"You are every bit the warriors we were informed you were. You have passed." Karai said with a smile. "Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past."

The Turtles and the Big Four looked at Karai with surprise faces before looking at each other.

"She doesn't mean...?" Raph asked.

The Turtles and the Big Four looked back at Karai and Melody.

"Until next time." Melody said with a smirk. "We'll have more fun real soon."

With that, Karai threw a smoke pellet to the ground that caused everyone to start coughing.

"Come on. What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?" Casey said with coughs.

After the smoke disappeared, everyone stopped coughing and saw Karai and Melody had vanished without a trace. April, Lilo, and Stitch then walked towards Leo and Anna.

"Looks like you two picked a good time to come home." April said with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me back." Leo smiled back.

Anna nodded with a small smile and gave Leo a kiss on the cheek.

"Good thing you came back." Lilo said with a smile.

"I'm always there for my family." Anna smiled back.

Leo nods with a smile and holds Anna's hand. Anna smiles back at him.

The Turtles, the Big Four, April, Lilo, Stitch, Casey, Hiro, Baymax, Violet, Aladdin, Jasmine, Splinter, and Ariel turned their heads to see Winters sobbing barely on the ground.

"Winters?" Raph asked with a concerned look.

Winter's sobbing then turned into laughing happily.

"I'm never usually that happy to be in pain." Mikey said.

Winters stood up on his feet as everyone walked up to him.

"He's happy because he's mortal again, Mikey." Donnie said.

"April. I've had my eye on you for a long time." Winters said to April.

"I knew it." Casey said as he looked away with an unhappy face.

"Zip it, Casey." Merida and Punzie hissed as April elbowed Casey slightly.

"I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home." Winters said. He looked at the Turtles, Splinter, the Big Four, and Ariel. "And thank you...brothers and your majesty's. You've made a very old man very, very happy."

"So, what happens now?" Mikey asked curiously.

Winters looked outside behind him and turned his head back to the others with his eyes closed. When Winters opened his eyes, he looked up and his entire body started to glow and lifted into the air as he began aging into thousand years in front of his  
/allies. Raph and Elsa were about to walk towards Winters, but Splinter stopped Raph with his stick and Ariel stopped Elsa with her left hand. Winter's entire body slowly turned into golden dust with a small orb of light glowed through the blowing  
/dust.

"Okay...Just a little bit creepy." Mikey said.

Mikey suddenly let out a loud sneeze through the dust.

"Oh, gross." Mikey said. "I think he's in my no...My no...My no..."

Mikey then sneezed again that made Merida back away from him

"Gross! Don't sneeze around me, Mikey!" Merida yelled.

"Somebody give me a hankie." Mikey said. "Now he's in my mouth. Tastes awful."


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Epilouge

Back in the Apartment, Merida was looking for food in the fridge. Punzie stared at her purple smartphone. Anna and Elsa sat on the couch while watching TV.

"So, are we cool with the whole Blue Spark thing?" Elsa asked Anna in a whisper.

"Yeah, we're cool." Anna replied. "It'll be our secret, sis."

"I got rid of the stuff." Elsa said. "The Blue Spark gear is on a train heading to Canada."

"But what's the reason you did it?" Anna asked.

"Because after mom sent you away, I've spent every night as Blue Spark because I felt that you abandoned me and our sisters." Elsa explained. "We made amends before you left, but part of me didn't agree to go along with it. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Anna. I hope all of you can forgive me."

"It's okay, sis. I already forgave you." Anna said with a small smile. "Even though I agree of you on tiring of waiting for something bad to land on our family, I believe that the city is the responsibility of the police while the Foot Clan are our domain. That's why I used violence to fight local lawlessness on my trip in the jungle. But I'm sorry if I deserted you and the others."

"Yeah, I'm pass all that." Elsa said with a grinning scoff. "This time, I'm ready to recreate our bond. I mean it."

"I will love that." Anna grinned.

Merida grabbed two plates of small cakes out of the fridge and walked over to the dining table.

"Finally!" Punzie yelled happily as she placed her smartphone on the couch and ran to the dining table.

"Yes!" Anna and Elsa cheered excitedly.

"About time!" Elsa as she and Anna high-fived each other. "Double chocolate fudge cakes come to momma!"

"I'm gonna go with the vanilla cakes!" Anna as she and Elsa ran to the dining table.

Later that night, the Big Four and the Turtles leaped across building rooftops with laughs.

We live together.

We train together.

We fight together.

We stand for good together.

Donnie and Mikey slid down on their own ropes with Punzie and Merida behind them while Leo, Raph, Anna, and Elsa sprang over them. They continued laughing slightly as they kept jumping across more building rooftops.

We are ninjas.

We strike hard, defend, protect, and fade into the night.

And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that.

That's what's important.

Elsa sprang high up in the air as her sisters and the mutant brothers darted under her below. Raph looked up to wink at his Disney girlfriend and Elsa winked back at him.

And that's why we'll always be brothers.

And the Big Four will always be family.

Raph jumped high in the air with his sais and Elsa dove down with her magic as they both strike forward into the night.

Oh, I love being a turtle.


End file.
